


Screaming Reflection

by 4idiots5seconds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4idiots5seconds/pseuds/4idiots5seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 girls</p>
<p>4 guys</p>
<p>One hell of a life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a story that is written by me (Bella) and my friend Thea. We hope you enjoy this!

(Alex’s P.O.V.)

Life is interesting… Very interesting. I know some people say that it can be boring, and I have to agree that life does have it’s moments, but you have to enjoy those moments no matter what. You can always find ways to make those boring moments not so boring. That’s what one of my best friends, Taeyeon, did. How did she make those moments go away? Two words… Paper Airplanes. It was one of the few rainy days that we get, and I find rain very interesting, but Tae, who sits on the other side of class from me, away from the windows, does not. She finds throwing paper planes at my head while the teacher wasn’t looking interesting. 

I was staring out the window again, watching the rain collect into a mass puddle of water on the sidewalk that curved along the side of the building I was peering out of, totally ignoring the constant lectures that seemed pointless from the World History teacher at the front of the class, when I felt something whack against the right side of my head. Again. I turned to face the other side of the room where I saw Taeyeon sitting there like nothing had happened. I then looked down and saw yet another paper airplane the had landed near my feet. The very tip of the plane crumpled from where it had attacked me. 5

I picked up the 8th one that class period and stuffed it inside my desk. Tae definitely has a very good aim. I also wondered when she would run out of paper, or realize that she actually needs the paper for her school work. My three best friends, including Taeyeon, as well as Orient and Luna, didn’t enjoy school as much as I do. Tae loves to play video games, eat pizza, and listen to Kpop while dancing around our shared apartment all day. Orient was probably the most talkative out of our group of the four of us. But she’s also the “protector” of the group. If one of us was getting picked on, or she had a crush on somebody, she wouldn’t be scared to step up and keep them straight or go flirt with the poor boy. Of course we have Luna, every group of friends needs a joker, but she’s not like the class clown kind of joker, no, she’s actually really sweet, even a bit shy at first. I knew this when I first met her with Orient being the one who usually does most of the talking. Luna’s the only one who has a boyfriend in the group, who has still failed to make an appearance. Apparently Orient has met the “Ashton” fellow once or twice when they first started dating, but Luna and him only hung out alone after that. 

Then there’s me. The really, extremely, awkward one of the group. Tae can dance, I can not. Orient is great at talking to people, where as I talk either extremely fast or really quiet until the person has asked “What?” the fourth time. Luna has a great relationship and is as sweet as can be, while I’m nice, but not in the mornings… Oh no, I’m a dragon in the morning. No, of course I do not breath fire, that would be dangerous. 

So yeah, that's our group I guess. 

I was about to totally doze off on the lecture when the bell suddenly rang. "Thank you!" I said, a little too loudly and got up from my seat. "Tae! Let's head to lunch so we can get good seats." I said as we walked out of the classroom. I was walking probably a little too fast for Tae. I’m a few inches taller, so I tend to be faster than her a lot of the time.

We reached the lunch area, and since it was raining we ate inside. "Can you see Luna or Orient?" I asked. "Me?! You’re the tall one!" I rolled my eyes and then spotted the hand waving to us across the room, belonging to Orient. "Come on." I said, tugging Taeyeon with me.

"Well someone decided to show up. Finally." I sat across from the sarcastic and giggling Luna. Tae sitting next to me and across from Orient. "How was 2nd period?" I asked nobody in particular. “Sucked.” Orient groaned.

Luna rolled her eyes at her. “She’s being dramatic. It was great. We didn’t do much of anything.” Luna laughed a bit and yawned, leaning on Orient's arm. “What's got you tired?” I asked. Luna just shrugged and that was all the answer I got. 

For as open and happy as she is, there are definitely times where she's a bit… Mysterious. That’s just how she is though, when it comes to almost anything she’s an open book, but she doesn’t like to talk too much about things like that.

“How much you wanna bet she was with her boyfriend?” Tae laughed, causing Luna to stomp on her foot under the table. "My comic book collection." I muttered and Orient gasped. "You would never." "Well I wanna know..." I whined. "Well suck it up, you don't get to." It was my turn to stomp on Luna’s foot.

“Speaking of doing stuff, what do you lot planned for this weekend?” Orient asked, changing the subject. We all shrugged and looked around, Luna blushing a bit. “‘M a bit busy. You all can come hang with me though if you want though, you have been badgering me about meeting Ashton anyways." 

I'm pretty sure I almost fell out of my chair. "So we finally get to meet Mr. Mysterious handsome guy." Tae said using the weird nickname that she had come up with the first time that Luna told us about her boyfriend, but wouldn’t tell us anything else other then his name. Luna blushed a darker shade. "I guess.." "Yes!" I shouted and a few heads turned towards our table. "Sorry..." I muttered under my breath. 

I'm pretty sure we would have talked for hours knowing us, but I think it was good the bell sounded, announcing the end of lunch. We raced each other to the library for free period, where we would be talking for the rest of the time we could.


	2. Chapter 2

(Luna’s P.O.V.)

“What have I done.” 

That was all I could think as I walked home.

I knew Ashton had his first band practice over the weekend, and the last thing he needed was more people to make him nervous about showing off his ‘Awful, terrible, no good drumming’. That’s his own words by the way, not mine. He’s actually quite good if I do say so myself. 

I get out my phone, texting Luke, a friend of Ashton's. You see, Luke, Calum, and Michael have all been doing band stuff for the last few months, Luke started it actually. He’d become like an older brother to me, and I went to Luke for everything. Funny thing is, he’s younger than me. 

‘Hey you, I kinda did something stupid… wanna help me tell Ashton there’s going to be an extra three people at band practice? :D’

‘You idiot, you know he hates being crowded or pressured.’

‘Yeah yeah, just help me. What do I say?’

‘Luna, you two have been dating for almost a year now. He might freak a bit, but it’ll be fine, just tell him.’

I laugh a bit at myself. Of course it will be fine, why wouldn’t it be? It’s just Ashton. 

‘Thank you, love youuuu’

‘Yeah yeah’

I put my phone away and am soon at Ashton's house. Typically I would go home first, but it’s Friday, so who cares really?

“Ashton! I have news!” I yell, walking in and putting my bag on the ground. “What kind of news?” He looks at me cautiously, coming around the corner from where the kitchen was located. “Well, don’t freak out, but you know how my friends have been wanting to meet you? Yeah, well I accidentally invited them to band practice on Sunday.” I chuckle awkwardly

Silence. Damn silence.

“W-what?” He finally speaks. “It’s only three people, no big deal. besides, as much as you say you aren't any good, that's a lie, trust me, you’re amazing.” I smile as reassuringly as I can. He nods slowly before hugging me randomly. 

“Hi silly.” I chuckle, hugging back. We just stand there for a minute, rocking on our feet a bit. “Thank you for warning me.” He says quietly. Finally he pulls away and grins devilishly at me, I looked at him confused. “Now, I missed you today.” He grins, kissing me. I roll my eyes a bit, but I kiss back. “Lets go work on my drum piece for Sunday.” He smirks, picking me up. I roll my eyes and giggle a bit. 

‘What an idiot.’


	3. Chapter 3

(Tae’s P.O.V)

We all split up after school. All of us living on different sides of the school. Well, Alex and I live on the same street, but I wasn’t going home yet. I was craving pizza. I walked down the busy street, people biking past me, I almost got knocked over once, but I didn’t, so don’t worry I’m fine. I walked past Alex’s favorite comic book store, and the arcade and finally reached Melvin’s Pizza Palace, I always though Melvin was a weird name. I opened the door and it made a ding. The first person I saw was Max. “Tae!” I heard him shout. Max is Alex’s older brother, who had pretty much become my own brother ever since I first met him. 

“Hey Max what’s up?” I asked. He had graduated school a couple years ago, but he didn’t want to leave home so he went to one of the nearby colleges. “Entertaining customers, what about you?” I sat at the counter at my usual spot. “Waiting for pizza.” He rolled his eyes and all I did was smile back. “Well, would you like the usual?” He asked and I nodded my head wildly. He walked over to the window that looked into the kitchen and yelled. “One galaxy pizza to go please!” I looked at him funny. “What? I’m lazy.” 

“Alex wanted to have a movie night, and I’m getting off my shift early, so I thought you might want to join us.” I agreed, which I usually did when I was invited to these things. After that we ended up talking for about 20 minutes while the pizza cooked. When it was finally finished I waited for Max to drop off his uniform, a red shirt and black backs, and come meet me out front. While we walked out the door, a blue haired guy accidently pushed past me, causing me to stumble back. “Sorry!” He shouted, but I ignored him and followed Max again. 

~At Alex’s House~

“Alex, we’re home!” Max shouted. “Who is we?! Are there two of you now?!” Max looked at me when I started to laugh. “Yeah!” He shouted at Alex. I heard a door slam and then footsteps running down stairs. “Oh! It’s Tae. I thought I was going to have to go psycho on ya.” I laughed at Alex, who seemed rather disappointed that there was not two of her brother. Personally I thought it would have been chaotic. “HI TAE!” She shouted engulfing me in a hug. “I smell pizza, are you joining us for movie night?” I nodded and she tugged me to her room to go pick out a movie.

“I was thinking Avengers.” “We’ve seen that 10 billion times.” “Yeah, I know, my goal is 50 billion.” I rolled my eyes at her and pulled out The Fault in Our Stars. “Seriously? We’ve seen that a thousand times!” I laughed. “Well, my goal is 100 thousand thank you very much.” I stood up, but Alex just collapsed on the floor. “Come on!” I cried. “No, not until you say we can watch Avengers.” “Ugh, why don’t we just watch both?” Her eyes lit up. “Fine. But don’t you dare quote the whole time.” “Oh like you won’t during the Avengers!” I shouted after her as she ran down the stairs with both movies. 

~3 bowls of popcorn, 1 Galaxy pizza, and 2 movies later (as well as some crying on my part)~

“BUT HE DIES!!” I shouted as Alex dragged me out the front door into the cold night. “Yes, Tae, I know, you do this everytime we watch that movie.” “But he can’t die! He’s Augustus Waters! He has to say ok? And all that shiz!!” I put my face in my hands. “Yeah, well did you see me cry when Colson dies? Huh? No? That’s what I thought.” She stated simply and I rolled my eyes at her. “Yeah, well you don’t cry at anything! I still can’t believe you didn’t cry at Titanic. Leonardo Dicaprio should not die! SAME WITH FREAKING ROMEO AND JULIET!!” Alex then pinched my arm. “Ow! What was that for?” “We’re at your house.” She pointed behind me and I realized that we were standing on my front porch. “Oh, well, good night Alex. See you Sunday.” I acted like I hadn’t been crying for the past 10 minutes and went to open my door, stepping inside. “Knowing you you will be at my door tomorrow complaining about pizza.” “Shut up.” “GOOD NIGHT TAEYEON!” I slammed the door in her face, she knows I don’t like my full name.


End file.
